Protecting Naruto
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two different species from different worlds that have no business with each other but because of an unexpected turn the two cross paths. Now Sasuke must protect Naruto as his as they battle all odds and uncover the secret of Naruto's origin. total AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Nights in Konoha was characterized by lights hanging from houses of locals, hotels, stores and light from the moon. After midnight, Konoha was soundless. The village was surrounded by waste lands so except for a few animals moaning and whistling the night was still and cold. A figure was all that was walking the street after the clock turned twelve. The figure looked like that of a child wearing strange clothes. It wore what appears to be a white kimono but it's hand and length were shorter than the usual kimono. A black cloth or what looked like one was wrapped around the waist, it's length very much above his knee, and an ankle length black trouser underneath it. Also around his waist was a think grey rope tied such that it formed an incomplete knot and this rope held in place a sword. In this era, such thing as a sword was outdated and with someone who can only be considered a child carrying one it would raise some eyebrows.

The child walks casually on the street and as he did a screen of smoke followed him. It cleared up suddenly, allowing light from the full moon to shine directly on the face of the child which looked very young but also good. The child had pearl like skin and deep black eyes, it was also a boy despite the beautiful face. The child raised his head upon hearing a sound, this was the sound of a baby crying. It didn't seem like much but it made the child pause and focused on a one storey building.

The child, Uchiha Sasuke raised his head of black hair to look at the balcony of a house with little interest. He knew he should be heading home as he was keeping his master waiting but the cry just won't stop.

His ears twitched as he listened. he grew weightless and flew straight for the house. As his feet touched ground once more the cry stopped abruptly. It calmed him not to hear that lonely cry anymore but he was curious as to the cause. He raised his head to see a small toddler with incredibly blue eyes looking straight at him. He blinked twice and stared. The toddler had such beautiful glowing red cheeks that was regrettably scarred by whisker like marks, bright blonde soft looking spiky hair that made Sasuke want to ruffle it. the toddler's mouth was set like an o as if seeing Sasuke there surprised him. Well it must have, he did just fly into the place after all.

Only a moment passed when the toddler gave what sounded like a short between a giggle and squeal that startled Sasuke before he was making his way toward him. The toddler met an obstacle on his way and Sasuke watched with growing amusement as the child hit on the glass door that blocked him from reaching Sasuke. it sat it's pampers covered buttom on the floor and it's blue eyes started to tear up.

Confused at the cause of this but not wanting the child to cry, Sasuke used his telekinetic power to pull open the door. it wasn't hard using it for something like this but he still needed more training.

the toddler watched as the door open and Sasuke watched him. He wondered why this child wanted to come meet him, maybe it had fallen for Sasuke charm like everybody else. he smirked at the thought revealing his upper fang.

„ the toddler crawled towards his leg and Sasuke was unwilling to carry it. he laughed as the child won't give up and stubbornly clung to his leg. When it tried to climb up and fell on his buttom again Sasuke's heart warmed at the determined look on the toddler's face. he took pity and carried the child up. Smirking up at the child who giggled and flapped it's chubby hands about excitedly, he could not help but find the child absolutely adorable, the hair, the eyes, the chubby cheek that made him want to pinch them. the sound of it's laugh. the smell that felt like warm milk down his throat. Sasuke just wanted to take this child and never let go. the child must have seen something for it reached grabby hands towards Sasuke's face. curious as to what it wanted and also unable to deny the kid, Sasuke leaned forward toward the child. the small hand tried to open his mouth and with a laugh Sasuke let him. the hand touched his fang and set a jolt of something down his spine. Sasuke pulled back and blinked. he looked into the child's eyes with awe

" what was that. " he asked. the baby giggled and flapped around. Sasuke was still surprised but he knew no answer would come from the child so he played with him. twirling him around flying with him. He was surprised to find himself at the gates to his home, it was a big stone standing in between two pillars, the one that would lead him out of the human world into Ubris, the demon world.

The toddler was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder and Sasuke cuddled him to his chest.

" I should probably take you home now" he said to the sleeping child. " you have your family and they would wonder where you are come morning, not only that if I bring you with me home I would get in trouble. " the only response he got was a yawn that was so cute it made Sasuke turn all mushy inside. " maybe just for a while" he said coming to a quick decision.

He said the spell that would open the gates quickly before he could change his mind and the thick stone rolled in ward and he walked inside.

Sasuke never expected to keep the baby he now named Naruto because it sounded cute and Naruto loved Naruto, for very long but it's been a week ever since and now a month in the human world as time flows differently there. He went everywhere with the baby Naruto, hiding it inside a gourd he carried around. over the past few days baby Naruto's skin had started to glow, he wondered if it is as a result of having a human in the demon world and constantly worried if he was hurting Naruto but Naruto did not complain, not once had the baby cried always laughing that singing sound and playing. Sasuke enjoy watching him learn how to walk, sleep, eat, breath, play. he could not part with the baby for too long without feeling a crushing need to see him. In the back of his mind Sasuke knew he needed to return the child but he couldn't do it just yet.

" Naruto do you want to go back home" Sasuke asked one day. He knew that Naruto could not form words yet but he liked hearing him babble and make so many facial expression. Naruto babbled and giggled while seated on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke stopped him from falling off by placing a hand on his small body. " yeah I thought so too" Sasuke replied and smiled. he carried Naruto and rubbed their noses together.

"Sasuke-sama" someone gently said from behind the door giving no sign they would come in but Sasuke still sat up quickly and hide Naruto behind him.

" what is it" he asked.

" Itachi-sama has returned" they said.

" What!?" Sasuke said heart beating wildly. he could not let his brother see Naruto. he tried to come up with a plan. " welcome home Itachi-sama" the voice that spoke suddenly said. Sasuke panicked but could do nothing as his brother already opened the door and walked in.

" Sasuke, I have been told you have been neglecting your training" was the first thing his brother said to him.

Sasuke floundered" ah yeah...sorry" he said. he had been spending so much time with Naruto he completely forgot to train

Itachi sighed " you are a son of the Uchiha demon clan you can't afford to be lazy. as punishment you are not eat for three days and train all through out"

" Okay" Sasuke quickly agreed hoping his brother would leave quickly as Naruto had started wiggling behind him obviously tired of stay still. This had an opposite effect naturally. Itachi looked curiously at him and Sasuke could imagine how he looked seating back while his hand shook try to stop Naruto from coming out. in his heat he knew his brother would know something was wrong. Itachi was so damn keen.

" what is wrong with you" Itachi said with a frown.

" Nothing!-" Naruto suddenly wiggled free and crawled out a little before Sasuke pulled him back but the cat was already out of the bag...it was over now all that remains was to beg. " brother I'm sorry I brought a human home I didn't mean to, he was so cute I had to take him and I swear I would return him I swear -"

Itachi was not listening already turning to see Naruto. Sasuke stopped talking and watched his brother. He expected his brother to get mad and punish him for years then return Naruto home but instead his brother's eyes flashed red.

Sasuke instinctively picked Naruto up and took off with a great speed to the other end of the room. He had no explanation for why he thought Itachi was going to take Naruto, his body just reacted on it's own and his heart won't stop going wild. The thought that he would have to fight his brother if he made one move towards Naruto caused him to shiver but his grip on the baby did not waver.

" what are you doing Aniki?" he asked, his eyes slitted

Itachi blinked once and his eyes turned back to black. Itachi looked very much like Sasuke except older by a few years. Sasuke was fifty two years old. in human terms he would be eleven. " I apologize Sasuke but you've got some explaining to do. why do you have a fairy with you here"

" a fairy?" Sasuke asked with a blink.

" you don't know?" Itachi asked. from his tone it seemed like it was obvious but could not for the life of him see anything that would make Naruto a fairy.

Itachi sighed. " first where did you see that child" he asked.

" from an old town. " Sasuke answered automatically before he thought about it. " are you going to return him" his grip unconsciously tightened on Naruto.

" that would be wise. are you not aware of what would happen to him if you keep here any longer. demons all around would come here looking for him, he is not safe here" he said

" but Naruto is just a human child, one human child-" Sasuke tried to argue

" he is not human. can you not see that his body glows. he is a fairy. to us demon fairy energy is like ecstasy, it is addictive and makes us extremely powerful. Can you not think of a reason why he would be wanted. you must take it back to his parents"

" Naruto, his name is Naruto" the words came out without thought.

" you named him?" Itachi raised one eyebrow.

" well...I he had no name!" he flushed under his brother's gaze. " I had to call him something"

" you can't just name a baby you picked up out of nowhere , you would grow attached to it the minute it has a name" Itachi brows were furrowed as he stared at Sasuke.

the tension from before had all but faded. " okay, I get it I'm sorry"

" if you are sorry then you must return him" Itachi stated.

" but I.." He wanted to argue, he did not want to part from Naruto. not today, not ever. " I don't want to. why can't I keep him"

Itachi sat for a long while looking at him and Sasuke matched his stare. " Fine" Itachi sighed " if you want to keep him all you have to do is bound him to you. it would keep the other demons from taking him away. "

" Then lets do that!" Sasuke smiled, his eyes lit up and glowed. " what do we need" he asked.

" we have all we need for the spell but Sasuke think about this carefully. Naruto is a baby now but one day he would grow up. How would it feel when he finds out you took his choice from him. if you care about Naruto you must think about him too not just yourself"

" but Naruto wants to be with me too. " Sasuke said and looked at Naruto. the toddler had spit forming in the mouth making an amusing expression that made Sasuke smile. he pat Naruto's hair and looked up at his brother. " please aniki I never want to part from Naruto"

The ritual happened the next day Branding Naruto with a mark like three dots at the base of the left side of his neck. Sasuke had been asked to bite Naruto and though he hesitated for a while he did and for the first time experienced what he can only describe as the best feeling ever but then Naruto slept for two days and refused to wake up. Though Aniki told him not worry Sasuke could not sleep for those two nights always watching when Naruto woke up and those beautiful blue eyes focused on him and Sasuke's heart warmed and he smiled for the first time since.

To Be Continued...

HTML 4.0 Transitional/EN" Empty HTML document


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_**He**_ felt it, a tightness in his chest that was always there when Naruto was in distress, and came to full wakefulness. He was never asleep to begin with, not with their impending threat looming in on them, more like in mediative state. His eyes opened just as his body leapt forward his hand reaching for the flute he had placed on the beside table. He scanned the place with his eyes and senses. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The sky was still dark and the night quiet. But the tightness was still there. He looked down now at the body writhing next to him. Why he had not immediately noticed it was probably due to his always expecting external attacks forgetting the ones that come from inside.

He reached out a hand to pull the blonde boy up into his arms, dropping the flute on the mattress they both shared. "Naruto" Sasuke frantically tried to snap the boy from his nightmare. He held the small face of the boy and slapped lightly on it.

Naruto's body shook in his arms and his mouth opened to gasp for air. "Naruto!" Sasuke slapped him harder. Unlike the first this happened it had gotten harder to wake up the boy. Sasuke did not want to think what this might mean.

The blue eyes he wanted to see snapped open and Sasuke shook with relief. He hugged the still shivering body to him. He did not know what he expected but every time he felt Naruto's distressed he always wanted to be able to handle it just like he used to do when the Naruto was small. All he just had to do was take away the problem physically or destroy it. With this he had no power. This was something inside of Naruto he couldn't reach no matter how much he wanted to.

Sasuke pulled back when he felt the hand on his chest start to push him away. He settled his eyes on the flushed face of Naruto.

"wh-what happened" the blonde stammered and tried to get up from Sasuke's lap. This was the second time he has woken up to find himself in this position. It was embarrassing as hell. It was bad enough Sasuke treated him like a child now he had to be having a problem that ended up with him on his lap? Naruto felt chagrined that every time he was always needing Sasuke's help.

"you had another nightmare" Sasuke said. He reached out a hand to touch Naruto's forehead curious as to the flush on his face. Naruto slapped his hand away, which would have hurt if it had not been happening more and more lately. He missed the little boy who would always come to him at the slightest problem, needing his reassurance, his protection.

Naruto frowned. "another one? I don't even remember it" he said with a frown. Always like this but now more frequent. He had dreams, nightmares, whatever that Sasuke said cause him to cry at night but Naruto could not remember."what did i do this time" he asked.

Sasuke could see Naruto was displeased."you were just crying. I thought you were hurt" he replied."you don't remember?"

"of course not." Naruto said irritably. Sasuke did not understand why the boy was upset but it was nothing new. Ever since they started living this life Naruto had started to become an enigma to him. It hurt, he felt like he was losing touch with his baby brother but this was the prize he had to pay to protect him. Sasuke felt his resolve stay in place."why are you angry" he asked.

"i'm not angry okay." Naruto kicked the quilt from the bed and got up. He wasn't angry just confused as hell. There was so much about himself he didn't know. He knew he was causing trouble for Sasuke, always. He was the little brother who had the problems that cause his brother so much trouble. Always, he needed Sasuke and... Sasuke never needs him. This strange dreams just one more thing he should add to the growing need he needed help with. He hated that. Why couldn't he be strong and dependable.

Sasuke had followed him. Naruto saw him through the mirror on the shelf in the bathroom. His brother had leaned against the door post. His pyjamas was hardly rumpled, his hair neatly pulled back, his skin glowing pale and his eyes... Naruto realize he was checking out his brother and hurriedly looked away at himself. His blonde hair was poking out everywhere, his skin was tanned and hardly smooth. His eyes were blue and wide unlike his brothers almond shaped eyes. They were brothers but...how could they be so different. Like night and day different.

Sasuke stood nonchalantly to his right but Naruto could see the tightness in his eyes. He was very familiar with it as it was always there when Sasuke thought he had done something wrong to upset him. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. He was not that fragile but the way Sasuke went about trying to take care of him sometimes got on his nerves. "i'm fine Sasuke" Naruto finally said breaking the silence. "just a little frustrated."

Sasuke did not say anything. He could see that there was more Naruto had to say.

"i just don't understand half the things that happens to me. First i loose my memories, everything." his brows bunched together and Sasuke felt the ache in his chest. He could see the distress as well as feel it but he could do nothing about it. No, that's not right. He could but he knew he shouldn't. He was the reason why Naruto had so many questions." i don't even remember you, who you are to me just your name and.." he looked up at Sasuke then down " your face." he remembered it. Waking up that day, he couldn't remember the place or the people there just the...need to see that face.

Naruto sighed "forget about it. I'm sure it would pass over" he said with a grin. " the doctors said that there are good chances i would get my memories back so i'm hopeful. These dreams, nightmare whatever would pass and it would be all good. Don't worry ni-san"

Sasuke knew Naruto was putting on a brave face for him but he wished the boy didn't have to, he wished like before the boy would show him all his emotions. But all wishes can't come true.

"Naruto i know it's been hard living without any memory i'm sorry" he said.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He turned and walked towards his brother and placed his head on his shoulder. Sasuke did not even flinch. He reached out a hand to caress the blonde head like he used to do when the boy was small. The boy would place his head on Sasuke's lap and demand to be patted for hours. Sasuke loved doing it.

Naruto hated it. This unexplained dependence on his brother. Was this normal? This need to want to feel your brother's touch all the time. Naruto practically couldn't go without it. It embarrassed him a lot but he needed it to be held like this by his own brother. Perverted idiot. Disgusting bastard. He cursed himself plenty of times but what could he do. He needed it. Like an addict needed his drugs. Naruto hated making this comparison but it was the truth. It wasn't normal, it certainly wasn't normal that he shared this same bed with his brother even though they were both sixteen. " i have football practice tomorrow i want to go back to bed" he said into his brother's neck.

Sasuke was glad for the contact. After feeling Naruto's distress, if he couldn't hold the boy he always felt cranky and out of sorts. It was the kind of bonding the shared from when Naruto was still a baby. Sasuke never let the baby on his own. He had already grown used to touching and holding him either to calm him down or to reassure himself. Still he knew that Naruto hated it so this might just be his way of ending the conversation. "Okay " he said and led Naruto back to the mattress. Naruto separated from him to get into his side while Sasuke did the same and then after a strange pause Sasuke didn't understand he pulled Naruto closer and hugged him hoping the boy would sleep peacefully this time.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
